<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bearly Sweet by LittleLinor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929242">Bearly Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor'>LittleLinor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sdorica (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:03:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the newly crowned Queen, Angelia receives many presents from people trying to secure positions or favours, but some gifts mean more than others.</p>
<p>(Or: When Your Bear Not-boyfriend Is A Tsundere, But You Have Emotional Intelligence And Know How To Play The Long Game)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelia Carlos/Dagger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bearly Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been craving these two for months so I'm making my own food.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Naya entered the Queen’s drawing room on a chilly Dawn Month morning, she was greeted by the unusual sight of the Queen still in her dressing gown, sipping tea with a book in her hand and a large pile of cookies on a plate on her small table.<br/>A large pile of rather large cookies, even. Far too much for Angelia’s usually weak early morning appetite.<br/>“Angel?” she asked, closing the door behind her. “Aren’t you usually up and running in full regalia at this hour?”<br/>“I’ve been advised again and again,” Angelia said, and Naya almost ducked a little because she <i>knew</i> now what was coming and was definitely one of the culprits, “to take it easy and spend more time on things that aren’t just work. I have no immediate appointments planned this morning, so I thought I would take that advice and allow myself a few hours of leisurely reading.”<br/>“I’m <i>definitely</i> not complaining, Angel, just surprised.” She walked up to Angelia, who smiled up at her. Naya truly hadn’t seen her in such high spirits in… months, or even possibly years. Before the civil war. “May I?” she asked, nodding towards the second chair that matched Angelia’s small table.<br/>“Of course. Although I’m afraid we’ll have to call for a second cup if you want some tea.”<br/>Naya breathed in the tea’s scent. Flowery and lightly spicy. It was all too tempting, especially compared to the oversteeped, unsweetened monstrosity Sione liked to drink. <br/>… it wasn’t like Angelia’s personal staff often had to do this kind of work, she reasoned with herself.<br/>“… I’ll take you up on that offer.”<br/>“Splendid!”</p>
<p>She got up (to Naya’s dismay, she could have done that herself) and rang for her maid, who quickly ran off in search of another cup.<br/>“So where did these come from?” Naya asked, nodding towards the cookies, as Angelia sat back down. “They don’t look like any of the Castle’s usual.”<br/>Those were usually highly decorated, whether moulded or glazed, and these cookies stood out by their simplicity, a perfectly even brown surface and a simple round shape.<br/>“These were delivered yesterday,” Angelia said, her face smiling elegantly but the energy of a huge grin shining from underneath. “Anonymously.”<br/>Naya raised an eyebrow at her.<br/>“Anonymously?”<br/>“Sione almost had it all thrown out on the spot, but I caught her on time. Although she still insisted on having a rune scholar test it for poison,” she sighed fondly.<br/>“Can you really blame her?”<br/>“… I suppose not. But my intuition was right. I also had someone follow the messenger on their way out,” she added in the most even cheerful voice Naya had ever heard, “so it wasn’t hard to confirm my suspicions.”<br/>“… I see.” She sighed, although truth be told, Angelia’s amusement was starting to get to her. The door opened, and she accepted her cup and spoon from the maid with some words of thanks before looking at Angelia again. “So, are you going to tell me where these came from, or are you going to keep me in the dark for longer.”<br/>Angelia smiled and poured her some tea.<br/>“They came from Totemtaff,” she said, picking one up and taking a delicate bite out of it.<br/>Naya paused, her tea all but forgotten.<br/>“Totemtaff? But…” And then she put two and two together. “… Dagger?”<br/>“I wasn’t able to confirm it without a thorough investigation,” Angelia said, all but beaming now, “but… well, why don’t you taste one and tell me what you think?”</p>
<p>Naya picked up one of the cookies. She hesitated for a second—if it <i>was</i> from Dagger, she would feel a little guilty eating it instead of Angelia, but… she had a feeling that her friend was, somehow, <i>showing off</i>. Not so much about the fact that her ever-devoted Bear warrior had sent her something, but… something else. The cookies themselves, maybe. She couldn’t quite make sense of it.<br/>Angelia took another bite of her own, and let out a little pleased hum so light that Naya thought she probably <i>hadn’t</i> done that one on purpose. She was genuinely enjoying it that much.<br/>She bit into hers. Right away, the scent of honey filled her nose, but the taste itself wasn’t overly sweet, the nutty notes of the grain favoured by the bears giving the dough an earthy, satisfying taste, filling without being nauseatingly sweet.<br/>“Oh,” she exclaimed, shocked by her own delight. “These are <i>good</i>. Even better than last time.”<br/>“They are, aren’t they?” And Angelia was right, these were absolutely the same kind of cookies that Dagger had brought them just a couple of months ago, but somehow in that short time, they had gone from the work of a gifted amateur to something that Naya would have guessed was the work of a professional. “I think he might have practiced… I feel a little guilty, honestly.”<br/>“… well, he’s never spared his efforts when it comes to you,” Naya pointed out, finally taking a sip of her tea.<br/>“That’s true,” Angelia admitted, her cheeks finally taking on a faint pink hue, although her composure didn’t fail in the least.<br/>Naya took another bite. Damn, it was <i>good</i>.<br/>“… so are you going to do anything about it?” she asked.<br/>“… I’ve considered sending him my thanks, but…” she did blush more, this time, “I’m worried about embarrassing him… not to mention, some might take it as a hint that I used my spying network to track down their origin…”<br/>“Which you did,” Naya pointed out, amused.<br/>“Which I did. But doing it and broadcasting it are different. Even if I already knew they came from him,” she sighed.<br/>“I doubt Crushfang would be offended. He knows Dagger best, he’ll know how easy it was to figure out.”<br/>“Maybe. But even then…” <br/>She paused, blushing again. Naya raised her eyebrow at her.<br/>“… even then,” she finally admitted, taking another sip of her tea, “if I do, I fear he might stop sending them.”<br/>Naya somehow successfully held back the urge to giggle.<br/>“I see.”<br/>Angelia’s face was once more perfectly impassive. She picked up another cookie.<br/>“… you could always send him some of your own,” Naya suggested, conspiringly. “I’m sure he’d want to send something back in that case.”<br/>Angelia pondered the matter for a second.<br/>“… well,” she said, with all the poise and intent of a Queen, “I suppose it <i>is</i> time I actually learned to bake.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Angelia: teehee isn't my crush talented &lt;3<br/>Naya:</p>
<p>(Hey Rayark where's my event rerun :/)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>